Aspects of the present disclosure relate to sensors for detecting an intruder or an intruder crossing a boundary, and more particularly to a system, method and computer program product for optimally laying out a plurality of sensors for detecting an intruder.
Detecting intruders entering or traversing a geographic area of interest is a significant concern for security reasons. This is of particular interest in border security. Border security involves detecting illegal human and vehicular traffic. One proposed methodology for detecting such traffic involves using a set of scanning radar systems. Such radar systems can be costly and typically are expected to be in fixed locations. Accordingly, eventually intruders may gain knowledge of the fixed locations of such radar systems and determine ways to evade or at least significantly reduce the probability of detection by following certain paths to enter and traverse the area under surveillance. Existing surveillance systems use a notion of coverage that is based on line-of-sight which has limitations with respect to monitoring and detection of human and vehicular traffic. One limitation is that such systems do not consider the probabilistic detection performance of the sensor. Another aspect not considered or taken into account by such systems is the evasive maneuvering of the intruder or target.